In countries such as the U.S. that authorize casino-owning business, players can enjoy games with gaming machines while paying cash for games in casinos or game halls. Some of known gaming machines usually have a bill acceptor for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,556 (Document 1). In another aspect, Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 2009-265991 (Document 2) demonstrates an electronic settlement system in game halls such as amusement arcades.
A gaming machine shown in Document 1 comprises a button panel including a display and a user interface area for allowing an operator to play a game of chance, a bill acceptor incorporated into the machine for accepting and validating currency to credit the user with a corresponding number of play credits for the gaming apparatus, and a note dispenser for dispensing currency as payout for successful play.
An electronic settlement system exhibited in Document 2 comprises a plurality of terminal systems each electrically connected to corresponding one of a plurality of gaming machines provided in amusement arcades to handle transaction fee information in terminal systems, and a payment device communicated with the terminal systems through a communication network to electronically pay playing fees in gaming machines from terminal systems. Each terminal system comprises a card processor for rewriting squared information stored in an IC (integrated circuit) card for settlement and a settlement controller for establishing a telecommunication with the payment device to send and receive squared information between the card processor and settlement controller in accordance with command signals from the electronic settlement device and to give a gaming machine a permission of the utilization when receiving a notice of settlement completion from the payment device. The payment device comprises a signal processor for making settlement based on squared information read from IC card through a terminal system and for writing new squared information on the IC card through the terminal system upon completion of payment process, a settlement communicator for sending a settlement signal of the payment to the terminal system, and a processing communicator for sending processed information on settlement process to a superior settlement system through a communication route except the communication network.
Meanwhile, a known debit card is a plastic card that allows electronic access of the cardholder to his or her bank account at a financial institution. Some cards have a stored value for payment by withdrawing funds from a designated account in favor of the designated payee's bank account. The card can be used as an alternative payment method to cash when making purchases. In some cases, the primary account number is assigned for use on the Internet. Unlike credit and charge cards, a debit card makes it possible to make an immediate payment to a payee from the cardholder's designated bank account. Debit cards usually also allow for instant withdrawal of cash, acting as the ATM card for withdrawing cash.
However, until now, no one has ever presented an electronic payment system with a printing machine that operates an automated machine to automatically offer goods, services or amusement to users through making real-time electronic payment transaction. On the other hand, there would be a need for providing an electronic payment system that has a printing machine for receiving remotely operable signals emitted from a mobile terminal such as a cell phone to perform real-time electronic payment transaction and as a result to drive an automated machine to automatically provide users with goods, services or amusement.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic payment system with a printing machine capable of making electronic spot settlement for driving an automated machine to automatically offer goods, services or amusement to users. Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic payment system for operating an automated machine through a selected cashless electronic or cash payment.